


forty

by lykxxn



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: + some dude named pierre, Corporal Punishment, Fighting, Gen, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: Gaston would do anything to protect LeFou.





	forty

They were strangers until they found each other, standing outside the Headmaster’s office, both with bloody knuckles and LeFou with a black eye.

It had been a defining moment for them both.

LeFou had learnt that offering to tutor the tall budding hunter meant he had a protector for life.

Gaston had learnt that he did, in fact, care for the small, bumbling boy, despite what he kept telling himself.

(The other boys had learnt not to mess with either boy ever again.)

After a period of being stared at through a stern glare, Gaston piped up, “Please, _monsieur_ , Étienne did nothing. It was self-defence. I was the one fighting Pierre.”

The Headmaster scowled. “Very well. Be on your way, Étienne.”

The forty lashings Gaston received were undoubtedly worth it.

He traces them with his fingers early mornings, knowing that he took them for LeFou. And he would take them twenty times over to keep Étienne safe.

But LeFou doesn’t need to know that.


End file.
